Zeref, el mago oscuro
by DarkAyasha
Summary: [One-shot]Esta es una pequeña historia de un niño maldito que paso a ser un gran y amado emperador, pero en su interior sólo tenía un deseo que era morir. Advertencia: Esta historia está inspirada en sucesos de Fairy Tail Zero y los capítulos 449, 450 y 451 de Fairy Tail, por lo que si no quieres spoilers, mejor no lo leas. También contiene Zeref x Mavis y Natsu x Lucy.


**Advertencia:** Esta historia está inspirada en sucesos de Fairy Tail Zero y los capítulos 449, 450 y 451 de Fairy Tail, por lo que si no quieres spoilers, mejor no lo leas. También contiene Zeref x Mavis y Natsu x Lucy.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Hiro Mashima 3

 **Zeref, el mago oscuro**

Esta es una pequeña historia de un niño maldito que paso a ser un gran y amado emperador, pero en su interior sólo tenía un deseo que era morir.

Venía de una familia humilde con pocos recursos, pero trabajadora, la familia Dragneel hasta que la maldición apareció antes de ser brutalmente castigado por sus actos. Zeref que ahora no sabía mucho de magia y se vio encantado por ella, se obsesiono y comenzó a estudiar para aprender más, sus ansias de conocimiento eran muy altas, a sus padres no les pareció mal que el pequeño se interesara por algo. Hasta que un día sus padres y su único hermano menor se vieron envueltos en un accidente falleciendo en el lugar, su mundo se oscureció un poco, pero no perdería las esperanzas.

Tras la pérdida de toda su familia fue acogido por un sabio de la ciudad en la cual vivía que se había encariñado con él por su inteligencia y motivación para estudiar magia. Hasta que esa noche fue a ver los cuerpos de sus familiares, sus padres estaban carbonizados y el único que estaba bien era su hermano menor que lo habían protegido sus padres, pero tenía heridas de gravedad, se quedo observando a su pequeño hermano y su característico cabello rosa heredado de su madre, que era todo lo contrario a él quien había heredado el cabello negro de su padre.

—Natsu, prometo que te traeré devuelta—sacó el diminuto cuerpo de su hermano y volvió a cerrar las tumbas con tierra—Mi hermanito—a duras penas logró llevar el cuerpo hacia unas ruinas, pues él también era un niño aún y lo dejó en una capsula que había preparado con otros fines, pero serviría.

Así el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente para el ahora adolescente mago, él amaba la vida y quería traerla devuelta, pero su obsesión iba creciendo más y más, su conocimiento y entendimiento de la magia iba más allá que cualquier sabio de la ciudad.

— ¡Zeref! —exclamó el anciano entrando ruidosamente a la casa y encontrándose al joven sumido en su investigación—Zeref debes detenerte, tu investigación será cancelada por el consejo, ya detente—lo movió sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el joven de cabello negro al fin escucho lo que dijo.

— ¿Cancelada? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico, su voz estaba contraída y su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

—Es muy peligrosa, no se puede traer de nuevo a los muertos—comentó el anciano.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —repetía una y otra vez cada vez más rápido— ¡¿Por qué?! Ah…. —gritó ferozmente hasta que sintió una presión en su cabeza, sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos, siendo seguidos de un sombras negras a su alrededor, un grito y un gran estruendo. Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que él había matado a toda la gente de la ciudad, con tanta magia y conjuros que había ocupado en sí mismo había desatado su maldición, la maldición Ankhseram. Mientras más se preocupa por la vida y comprende su valor, su cuerpo comienza a robar aquel rastro de vida a su alrededor siendo cegado por el camino de la muerte, su mente se quebraba más y más, pero aún tenía porque luchar, su hermano menor Natsu, volvió a las ruinas donde tenía a su hermano.

—Soy yo, tu hermano Zeref Dragneel—acercándose a la capsula que envolvía al peli rosa y apoyando su cabeza en ella—Natsu…

Los años siguieron pasando, para encontrarse con que no había solución a su maldición y aún no podía traer de vuelta a su hermano menor, no importa cuánto hiciera, pero optó por no perder la esperanza y visitar otros lugares, así llegó al actual imperio Alvarez que poco a poco comenzó con su ayuda como una aldea y fueron creciendo hasta ser un gran país, pero había algo mucho más importante la maldición no hacia efecto ahí, podía amar todo lo que quisiera, pero la oscuridad en su interior no saldría tan fácil.

A lo largo de sus viajes comenzó a conocer distintos de magias, criaturas y personas, entre ellos los dragones fueron quienes más llamaron su atención, pero desato una guerra por su causa, pues varios dragones mataban a diestra y siniestra a los humanos, algunos se opusieron y dieron poder para combatir hasta que surgió el rey de los dragones, un humano obsesionado que se baño en sangre de dragones derrotados, su magia estaba más allá de lo posible, Acnología, un nombre que no podía olvidar, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en acción y acercarse a él, pero no aceptaba a su propia raza los humanos, él era un dragón ahora arremetiendo con el miedo y ocultándose montañas hasta que apareciera alguien digno con el cual combatir.

Tras aquellas guerras se vio obligado a ocupar su magia, ganándose el apodo de mago oscuro, por la crueldad y brutalidad que mostraba en el campo de batalla, su nivel de magia e incluso poder era admirable, pero acecho el terror ante tan abrumador poder.

El joven Zeref volvió a ciudad de origen, tras ver a los dragones y con la maldición presente, comenzó a idear a los demonios y con la idea en mente de morir, deseaba que sus propias creaciones lo mataran, pues habían pasado 300 años en los cuales había tenido que sufrir en soledad, la maldición lo consumía cada vez más, su mente se quebraba y su corazón se desmoronaba, había lapsos de tiempo donde podía sentir la maldad adueñándose de su cuerpo y quería acabar con el mundo que tanto amaba.

Hasta que ese día llego, el día que conoció a una hermosa hada rubia.

Se encontraba viajando pensando en cómo crear aquellas criaturas y que utilizaran algo más allá de la magia, quizás una maldición como la suya y se encontró con un pequeño lago donde decidió darse un pequeño baño para aclarar sus pensamientos, un ruido lo sacó de ellos y al voltearse se encontró con la hada más hermosa que había visto, aunque en una situación algo incómoda.

—Lo-lo siento—exclamó una chica de largo cabello rubia ondulada y ojos verdes grandes cubriendo su rostro sonrojado tras la situación, su tez blanca y tersa era cubierta por la luz del día.

—Descuida—respondió el pelinegro saliendo del agua y retirándose para ponerse sus ropas.

Aquella pequeña hada iba acompañada, él le contó que era un mago oscuro y ella le pidió de favor si podía enseñarle magia a sus compañeros, lo que él aceptó, pero sólo con la condición de mantener ciertas distancias y no dar su nombre, sólo mago oscuro estaba bien para él, así logro pasar un gran tiempo junto a esa hermosa hada revoloteando por ahí y siendo cautivado, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran, aquí la maldición podría arrasar con todo.

Tras despedirse del hada cuyo nombre era Mavis y sus acompañantes se retiro hacia su pueblo natal, al fin logró dar con los conjuros para crear a los etherias, demonios poderosos que cuya fuente de poder era la mismísima maldición Ankhseram, tenía distintas maldiciones y poco a poco se fue armando la famosa biblioteca de Zeref, pues la mayoría estaba sellada en libros, la oscuridad y la rupturas de su mente estaban cada vez peor.

10 años han pasado desde el encuentro con el hada que nunca pudo salir de su mente y ahora se la volvió a encontrar, un hada maldita.

—Mavis…—murmuró el nombre de la chica rubia tras topársela mientras pasaba por un bosque cerca de Magnolia y que sus ojos hicieran contacto directo el uno con el otro.

—Señor mago oscuro—saludo con ánimo y corriendo hacia él.

—Espera ¿aún me recuerdas? —preguntó incrédulo, pero eso no detenía el paso del hada emocionada.

—Por supuesto—exclamó con emoción.

—Entonces…—intento impedir que se acercara, pero ya era muy tarde, el hada lo había abrazado con agradecimiento.

—Gracias a ti ganamos, gracias a ti pude salvar a mis amigos—comentó con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y el joven mago oscuro se quedo a conversar un rato con ella, decirle la verdad— ¿Zeref? ¿El mago oscuro Zeref?

—Sí, por eso no quería darles mi nombre—respondió con una sonrisa ¿hace cuanto no daba una sonrisa sincera? ¿Hace cuanto no se podía relajar con alguien así?

—Me dijeron que has vivido por más de 300 años o algo así—habló el hada emocionada—Aunque no eres nada parecido a los rumores.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero quizás lo rumores estén bastante cerca—respondió el mago oscuro.

—Tus ojos son tan amable, yo no creo en los rumores para nada—tras aquellas palabras el hada Mavis era como si brillara y cautivara, pero no podía caer, no ahora.

—Eres demasiado inocente, querida—respondió después de todo ha vivido 300 años viendo todo tipo de gente, ya no se sorprendería por nada—Por otro lado tú no has cambiado ni un poco.

—Esto…bueno…veras. Este es el precio que obtuve por usar esa magia oscura incompleta hace 10 años, pero realmente no me arrepiento. Yo pude salvar a mis amigos—la preocupación llegó con esas palabras.

— ¿Realmente utilizaste Law? —exclamó sorprendido y recordando que le enseño magia oscura a esa hada, por el sentimiento que le trasmitió de segura y optimismo, colocó las manos en el rostro de la chica que se sorprendió y sonrojo de inmediato, luego se acerco lo suficiente para que sus frentes se tocaran, analizando la magia que circulaba por el cuerpo de su preciosa hada finalmente llegó a lo que buscaba, el hada estaba maldita. Se alejo y se quedó observando a la chica perdido en sus pensamientos, su preciosa hada maldita, todo fue su culpa por haberle enseñado esa magia oscura.

— ¿Zeref? —su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos trayéndolo de vuelta.

—Tú has dejado de crecer. Te has convertido en alguien como yo…eterna e inmortal—habló finalmente serio—Esta es la maldición de Ankhseram…

—Las personas que me rodean están bien, nadie ha muerto—se apresuro a decir.

—Tú, todavía desconoces el verdadero valor de la vida. El día que te des cuenta, todos los que te rodean empezaran a desaparecer—prosiguió aún ante la voz temblorosa y con miedo del hada.

— ¿Por qué dices cosas tan terribles? —la rubia temblaba de miedo y las palabras del mago oscuro resonaban en su mente—Yo pensé…que tú.

—Porque es la verdad. Ahora comprendes los rumores ¿cierto? —habló con una sonrisa, pero la chica se levanto y salió corriendo llena de lagrimas en sus ojos—Así que realmente tenías el potencial…El potencial para caminar a mi lado, mi preciosa hada maldita—habló para sí mirando el cielo mientras toda la vegetación del lugar era arrasada por la muerte.

Algunos días después la pequeña hada sufrió de propia mano la maldición que le atrajo el mago oscuro y desapareció de la vista de todos. Zeref buscó al hada por todos lados e incluso en el gremio del cual con tanto amor hablaba, pero todos estaban igual de preocupados y un año paso volando.

En un bosque muerto entre unas grandes raíces que formaban una pequeña gruta se encontraba aquella hada ahora maldecida, su resplandor se había apagado y el mago oscuro decidió acercarse a ella, la estuvo buscando todo este tiempo para que permanecieran juntos en el camino de la inmortalidad.

—Te he estado buscando, Mavis. Veo que las cosas han sido difíciles…—habló, pero la mirada del hada estaba perdida.

—Zeref…—respondió finalmente—No he comido nada en todo un año, pero aún sigo con vida—bajo la cabeza y comenzó a temblar.

—Es por la maldición, incluso si te decapitan, no morirás—comentó seriamente.

—Por favor—suplicó levantando la cabeza—Zeref… ¡Mátame! —gritó nerviosa y temblando, el hada sin resplandor miraba al mago oscuro ya sin vida.

—Yo no soy capaz…ambos no podemos hacerlo. Fui como tú alguna vez e incluso ahora aún espero que alguien pueda matarme, pero aprendí a ver las cosas un poco diferentes ahora. Podemos tener una cantidad infinita de tiempo—en ese momento la mente del joven hizo crack—Para la guerra tan divertida que se viene.

— ¿Guerra? ¿Divertida? —el rostro del hada se lleno de terror y quedó pálida, pero entonces observo como la oscuridad de la maldición estaba muy en el interior del mago oscuro.

— ¿Lo dije? Es porque vivo para morir, yo quiero ver a mi hermano, no…quiero destruirlo. No, quiero que él me destruya. ¿Ah? Mi cabeza…me duele—sostenía sus cabeza con sus manos y el hada comprendió que la maldición Ankhseram también era conocida como la maldición contradictoria, tras vivir cientos de años sin poder amar porque los destruiría ahora quiere destruirlo como una forma de amor, además de querer finalizar esta maldición con su propia muerte de una vez por todas.

—Zeref…—susurró el hada acercándose al mago y abrazándolo cálidamente.

—Este mundo me rechaza continuamente, este maldito mundo…—exclamó con enojo, ya que no podía seguir una vida normal con la maldición de por medio, expandiendo el horror de la maldición de la vida.

— ¡Yo no te rechazo, yo te acepto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas el hada, para sacar el mago de sus pensamientos y sólo escuchara su voz—La única que entiende como te sientes, soy yo…No te rindas, juntos encontraremos una forma de romper la maldición y los haremos juntos—sin soltar al mago lo miro a los ojos negros, ambos lloraban amargamente, pero el hada le sonreía dulcemente.

— ¿Juntos? —murmuró el mago observando los ojos verdes del hada y el resplandor dorado que la caracterizaba volvía aparecer—Mavis…—la abrazó tembloroso—Nadie nunca ha sido tan amable conmigo.

—No, de seguro alguien fue así contigo, sólo que lo olvidaste—habló el hada aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Y nunca he amado a nadie así—ambos lloraban aún, se miraron unos segundos y cerraron sus ojos para sellar su amor maldito en un beso. No había nadie más en el mundo que los comprendiera con esa maldición, el bosque a su alrededor recibía la muerte por parte de dos maldiciones, el mago oscuro recordó su primer encuentro, pues desde ese día el hada revoloteaba en sus pensamientos permanentemente.

La tragedia y el karma que traía el mago oscuro era demasiado, cuando finalmente podía estar con el hada brillante que más amaba su cruel destino no se lo permitió, aún siendo una inmortal igual que él y finalmente abrió los ojos tras el beso, el cuerpo del hada estaba tendido como una muñeca, lloro en silencio durante un tiempo, su cuerpo y la maldición lo sintieron, su mente volvió a cambiar, se limpio el rostro empapado en lagrimas, tomó el cuerpo inerte del hada y se dirigió hacia el gremio de magos que había fundado la chica, Fairy Tail. En la puerta se encontraba uno de los chicos a quien le había enseñado magia y tras hablar unos segundos.

—Sólo vine a devolver esto—habló el mago oscuro soltando el cuerpo del hada que resonó en el suelo, el amigo rápidamente fue a verla—Esta cosa ya no se moverá—los ojos rojos del mago oscuro quedaron grabados en el amigo del hada—Sí…dormirá para siempre—murmuró Zeref para luego retirarse del lugar sin antes decirle que se trataba del mago oscuro Zeref quien traía al hada en un estado lamentable—Ya estoy harto de todo esto. No quiero ver a ninguna alma más—hablaba para sí caminando por calles desoladas de Magnolia—Nunca debí haberme enamorado. Nunca…—sus mente había vuelto en sí, todo era su culpa, nunca debió enamorarse y enseñarle magia antigua a esa hermosa hada que no volvería a brillar ni volar nunca más, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos con tristeza e impotencia.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y ahora era el emperador de Alvarez, lo que comenzó como un pequeño pueblo ahora era un gran y próspero imperio a su cargo, pero su nombre no era Zeref el mago oscuro sino el emperador Spriggan, sí el hada fea y que maldice a las otras hadas, pero ahora se avecinaba una pequeña guerra. Tras haber tenido al hada en sus manos se percató que expelía magia como si nada, no paraba nunca y podría ser de utilidad para sus planes con los etherias.

Una guerra por Fairy Heart, el corazón del gremio Fairy Tail y fuente de poder infinito había comenzado por parte del imperio Alvarez, pero ERA, el consejo de magia sacó sus armas de destrucción para detenerlos, Etherion y Face, lograron conservar al hada, pero sólo el maestro de Fairy Tail sabía los verdaderos motivos, para los demás sólo era un intento de invasión.

—No se pudo eh…—murmuró con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios el mago oscuro sentado en su trono—Deberé seguir investigando.

Varios años más subyugo a todos los gremios bajo su mando y creó a los 12 escudos de Spriggan, que se trataban de los magos más fuertes del imperio mientras él volvía a Ishgar, para finalizar algunos asuntos. Su biblioteca con demonios estaba ahí y ahora finalmente podría traer de vuelta a su hermano como un etherias, sí, sólo su hermano podría destruirlo, que hermoso sonaba.

—Sí, sólo tu Natsu, el demonio más fuerte podría destruirme o yo podría destruirte…—se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a convertirlo en un Etherias, pero había gente que ya sabía de su biblioteca e impediría que tratará de crear más.

Los dragones que tanto habían llamado su atención llegaron hacia las ruinas de su ciudad natal, para impedir el nacimiento de un nuevo demonio, pues los otros demonios independientes crearon un gremio oscuro bajo el nombre de Tártaros, si querían matar a su creador debían ser aún más fuertes así que no le importo.

—Mago oscuro, Zeref—exclamó un gran dragón de color rojo destacable por una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos—Detendremos la creación de tu nuevo demonio—habían carios dragones que los acompañan todos de distintos colores.

—Lamentablemente es demasiado tarde... —habló y detrás de sí salió un pequeño niño de cabello rosa—Él es E.N.D, el demonio más fuerte que he creado—exclamó Zeref cuando de un solo movimiento del pequeño su cuerpo fue partido en dos.

Los dragones desconcertados miraron al niño que rápidamente comenzó a acabar con todos ellos y con sus últimas fuerzas el dragón rojo llamado Igneel ocupando una magia especial logró paralizarlo, pero entonces unos penetrantes ojos rojos aparecieron, Zeref estaba de pie con una sonrisa observando la matanza de dragones.

— ¿Qué harás dragón de fuego, Igneel? —preguntó el mago oscuro con su mente distorsionada, pero les dejaría otra oportunidad, ya que E.N.D recién había despertado y necesitaba aún más poder para acabar con su maldición—Los dejaré vivir, pero antes —se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano, lo hizo dormir y selló su poder de E.N.D, aún seguía convida, podría vivir como un humano normal mientras el libro que lo sellaba no cayera en malas manos—Él es Natsu Dragneel, mi hermano menor. Nos volveremos a ver Igneel y veremos si puedes destruir al demonio más fuerte—Zeref se retiró del lugar sin antes esperar la decisión del dragón donde el peli rosa abrió los ojos por primera vez con su poder de demonio sellado.

—Wooooooo ¿tú qué eres? —preguntó el niño emocionado antes tal dragón.

—Soy un dragón…—respondió Igneel incrédulo ¿cómo algo tan tierno y pequeño pudo acabar con varios dragones?

—Eres increíble, por cierto ¿tú sabes quién soy? Veras no recuerdo nada…—comentó el niño rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo de manera descuidada.

—Tú eres Natsu Dragneel, yo te cuidare—respondió el dragón, no podía matar a ese niño descuidado y amable, sabía que Zeref lo observaba y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr detener el poder de demonio latente en el niño.

Zeref se retiro hacia la biblioteca de los demonios y dejo el libro de E.N.D ahí, cuando estaba por volver al imperio Alvarez logró divisar aquel único resplandor, sí su hada estaba frente a él.

—Zeref te llevare a un lugar donde podrás estar tranquilo—habló el hada, el mago oscuro estaba incrédulo, ella no podría despertar, estaba en un sueño eterno hasta que finalmente se percató, era una ilusión.

— ¿Por qué debería seguirte cuando eres una ilusión? —preguntó seriamente.

—Porque soy Mavis, mi cuerpo ahora está en una lacrima, pero ocupo mi magia para aparecer aquí—respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, sí era ella, siempre lo supo en su interior y optó por seguir al hada hacia la isla Tenrou, estaba aislada de todo, no habían humanos y estaba bajo la protección de Fairy Tail, el mago oscuro se recostó junto a la tumba y descanso por varios años más junto a la ilusión de su hermana hada maldita.

—Ahora te irás a dormir—dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y grandes ojos cafés, cuyo nombre era Lucy Heartfilia

—Buuu, pero mami quiero saber más de la historia…a menos que…¿aún no la terminas cierto? —reprocho una pequeña niña de largo cabello rosa provocando que su madre diera un sobresalto.

—Eh…sí—respondió bajando la cabeza—pero ahora los niños deben dormir, buenas noches.

—Mami agregaste a papi como hermanito de ese mago ¿a mí también me agregaras en tu historia? —preguntaba la pequeña emocionada.

—Algún día mi pequeña Layla, descansa—habló Lucy besando la frente de su hija y saliendo de la habitación hacia la suya donde un hombre de cabello rosa se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando las estrellas.

— ¿Se durmió? —preguntó divertido.

—Claro que no, es la hija de Natsu Dragneel después de todo—respondió con una sonrisa—Ya han pasado 10 años…

—Sí, pero sé que él ahora está junto a la primera—comentó Natsu abrazando a su esposa.

—De seguro están felices—agregó Lucy devolviendo el abrazo y quedándose mirando las estrellas, las eternas testigos de esta pequeña historia sobre el mago oscuro que sólo quería deshacerse de la maldición, revivir a su hermano y amar sin matar a nadie.

Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
